cassandra_palmer_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Tony's Farmhouse
Tony's Farmhouse Residence — mansion and estate, aka compound. Introduction Antonio Gallina lived in a historic Pre-Revolution farmhouse, an old mansion, in the Pennsylvania countryside. It where he operated his vampire court from and where Cassandra Palmer grew up.Tempt the Stars, ch. 1, p. 3, 9 Books Appears in * Touch the Dark * Tempt the Stars About Location * Pennsylvania countryside, not far from Philadelphia. * Sandwiched between an Indian burial ground and a colonial cemetery.Touch the Dark, ch. 2 Physical Description * It has a gorgeous old spiral staircase, one of it’s best features.Tempt the Stars, ch. 1, p. 12 Character / Nature * There is a strong presence of ghosts on the premisses.Tempt the Stars, ch. 1 (see below) * Better known as Guns R Us.Touch the Dark, ch. 10 Other Details * After Tony turned traitor, the house has stood empty—all of his people have been parseled out to other vampire houses * Cassie's parents live in the Boathouse, a ramshackle cottage behind the main house. Tempt the Stars, ch. 4. p. 50 * Tony always kept two wardsmiths on staff to maintain the fortress of magical protections—Wards—around his home and businesses.Touch the Dark, ch. 2 * The house was littered with numerous ghost trails that Cassie found distracting a a child. Touch the Dark, ch. 2 Cassie's Parents Cassie's parents live in the Boathouse, a ramshackle cottage behind the main house. They didn't like the main house and Tony didn't like them in it, or their demon friends. No one went there, not even ghosts, demons feed off ghost energy. Laura thinks there are a lot them out there. The vamps came back spooked reporting on seeing crazy light and feeling space warp around them and hearing noises like there might be hundreds of demons by the cottage.Tempt the Stars, ch. 4. p. 50 Ghostly Presence There is a strong presence of many ghosts on the premisses. The land was first an Indian burial mound, then it was a battlefield of the Revolutionary War, and Tony's murdered rivals plus the vengeful spirits that followed Tony's vamps home. There were a lot of ectoplasmic trails that Cassie could see with her Ghost Vision. Tempt the Stars, ch. 1, p. 3, 9 Associated Characters, Places, etc. * Tony * Tony's Court * Cassandra Palmer * Elizabeth O'Donnell, aka Artemis * Roger Palmer, aka Ragmar * Magical Paperweight Snare * Rafe * Mircea Basarab * Eugenie * Laura * Alphonse * Jonas Marsden * Daisy * Sam (big Red) * Homunculus * Vampires * Ghosts * Kit Marlowe Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 6. Tempt the Stars Cassie and Jonas Marsden go back in time to rob Tony of the Paperweight that acts as a Magical Snare that has Cassie's father—Roger Palmer—snared in the magical spirit trap that looks like a paperweight—along with Artemis.Tempt the Stars, ch. 1 Later, Billy reports to Cassie what Laura told him, that Cassie's parents live in the Boathouse behind the main house surrounded by demons.Tempt the Stars, ch. 4. p. 50 Book References See Also * Tony's Court Category:Locations Category:Places in Past Shifts Category:Tony's Court